Tagar
by ambudaff
Summary: Jika seorang anak takut petir, orangtuanya akan memeluknya. Bagaimana kalau tujuh anak? Bagaimana kalau tak ada orangtua untuk memeluk? Untuk Family Spring Event 2012


**TAGAR**

KBBI: **ta·gar** _n_ (bunyi) guruh atau guntur

_Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley, dan Molly Weasley adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate K+, family_

_Ditulis untuk ikut meramaikan Family Spring Event 2012_

-o0o-

Malam sudah bertambah larut di The Burrow. Udara yang dingin bertambah dingin dengan turunnya hujan deras sejak anak-anak masuk ke tempat tidur masing-masing. Kadang disela cahaya petir menyilaukan membelah gelapnya malam.

Tidak semua anak sudah tidur ternyata.

Melangkah perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat suara, berusaha tidak membangunkan yang sedang lelap, sosok itu turun tangga. Masih tak bersuara, ia berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Menuju perapian.

Perapian itu masih membara, belum sepenuhnya mati. Masih meninggalkan jejak kehangatan. Sosok itu berdiri tepat di hadapan perapian. Mungkin mencari sedikit kehangatan?

Bukan.

Matanya tidak terus melihat perapian.

Sesekali bola mata kehijauan itu melirik ke arah jendela. Terutama jika terkaget oleh kilatan petir membelah kegelapan malam—

"Harry?"

Sosok itu menoleh.

"M-Mrs Weasley?" sahutnya pelan.

Wanita itu berdiri. Rupanya ia sudah sedari tadi duduk di kursi makan, sedari tadi mengetahui ada yang turun dari kamar di atas.

"Kau takut petir?" suara Mrs Weasley lembut.

"Ya. Er, maksudku tidak, Mrs Weasley. Maksudku—"

Mrs Weasley mendekat, merendah sedikit agar tingginya sejajar dengan Harry.

"Tidak usah malu. Semua anakku juga takut petir—"

Harry memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha meminta penjelasan atas kalimat Mrs Weasley.

Tapi Mrs Weasley justru berdiri, dan melangkah ke arah meja dapur. "Kau mau cokelat hangat?"

Harry terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Cokelat hangat sepertinya enak—

Mrs Weasley tersenyum. Tak menunggu jawaban Harry, ia mengambil dua buah mug lalu mengisinya dengan bubuk cokelat. Mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, ia mengisi cerek dengan air, dan cerek itu otomatis berjalan ke arah tungku perapian, melompat ke atasnya. Mrs Weasley mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan bara di perapian berubah menjadi nyala api.

"—rata-rata anakku takut petir. Kecuali Fred dan George, tetapi mereka kan selalu tidur berdua, jadi untuk mereka, buat apa takut?"

Hening sejenak. Mrs Weasley menunggu air mendidih, sementara mata Harry fokus pada nyala api di perapian.

"Di rumah keluarga Dursley juga ada perapian. Tapi tak pernah dinyalakan. Kami selalu menggunakan pemanas listrik—"

Mrs Weasley mendengarkan penuh perhatian, tapi tetap terdiam, membiarkan Harry bercerita.

"Dan kalau hujan deras, kalau ada petir—"

Mrs Weasley menunggu. Sebagai seorang ibu dengan tujuh anak yang kebanyakan takut petir, penasaran juga ia pada apa yang diperbuat anak di hadapannya ini jika ada petir. Anak yang sepengetahuannya, sudah tidak punya orang tua. Yang kemudian dipelihara paman-bibi yang tidak begitu ramah.

Tentunya di hari berpetir seperti sekarang, Harry takkan ada yang memeluk jika takut.

Tapi rasa penasaran itu harus menunggu.

Harry tidak langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan air mendidih di cerek.

Jadi Mrs Weasley memilih mengayunkan tongkat untuk membuat si cerek menuangkan air ke mug. Lalu mengayunkan tongkat lagi untuk mengambil stoples gula batu, membukanya, mengambil gula batu dan mencemplungkannya ke dalam mug. Mengayunkan tongkat lagi untuk membuat sebuah sendok mengaduk gula.

Mug yang satu diberikannya pada Harry yang menerimanya penuh rasa terimakasih, sedang mug kedua dipegangnya. Ditiup-tiupnya. Setelah suhunya memadai, perlahan dihirupnya.

Harry melakukan hal yang sama. Duduk di kursi makan, ia juga meniup-niup cokelatnya.

Hening menyertai hirupan di mug cokelat. Kecuali jika sesekali ada tagar. Tapi keheningan itu berhenti tatkala terdengar suara dari luar pintu.

"Arthur!" seru Mrs Weasley girang. "Kau sudah pulang—" dan ia meletakkan mug-nya, bergegas berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya. Mr Weasley muncul di pintu, memeluk istrinya, mencium keningnya, lalu bersama-sama masuk.

"Harry!" serunya agak keheranan, "—jam segini masih bangun?" Tapi ia melihat jam, melihat jendela saat petir membelah kegelapan, dan maklum, "—aah! Aku tahu!"

Mr Weasley duduk juga di meja makan, tepat di samping Harry. "Aku juga mau cokelat—"

Tapi Mrs Weasley malah sudah mengaduk cairan lezat itu di mug yang lain, bahkan sebelum suaminya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jadilah mereka bertiga menghirup cokelat panas masing-masing di malam dingin itu.

Mr Weasley sudah menghabiskan hampir semua cokelatnya. Ia menaruh mugnya kembali di meja. Dan berbicara—seperti bukan pada Harry, tetapi pada dinding dan kursi-kursi di seberang meja.

"Kami punya anak banyak, Harry. Dan hampir semuanya takut petir. Tentu saja, di saat kecilnya. Sekarang, mereka mungkin sudah menyangkal semuanya," Mr Weasley terkekeh sejenak.

"Tapi, kami tentu saja tidak bisa memeluk semuanya di tempat tidur, satu-satu," lanjutnya. "Kami hanya berdua, dan tidak tahu anak mana yang sudah bangun ketakutan."

Mrs Weasley ikut menaruh mug-nya. "Karenanya kami selalu menggunakan cara ini untuk mereka yang takut petir," ia melirik suaminya, "—barangsiapa yang terbangun dan ketakutan akan suara petir, bangun saja, dan turun ke mari. Kami akan ada di sini. Membuatkan cokelat hangat untukmu—"

"—dan pelukan hangat kalau kau mau—"

Mr Weasley dan Mrs Weasley berbarengan tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba Harry seakan dirasuki aliran hangat. Bukan, bukan minuman cokelat itu. Tapi hal lain.

Jadi, seperti itu ya, jadi orang tua? Membagi kehangatan yang adil untuk semua anaknya?

Harry menghabiskan minuman cokelatnya, yang tiba-tiba terasa bagai minuman terlezat sedunia. Di depan dua orang yang sudah ia anggap bagai kedua orang tua.

Yang tidak ia pernah rasakan.

**FIN**


End file.
